battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Recommended Characters/Episode 21
This article lists the recommended characters shown on "The Glistening". Great Orion Nebula Pink * Light pink |recc = MrArdiazboyz }}The Orion Nebula is a nebula in the constellation of Orion. Its official name is "Messier 42". It can also be seen, using the same asset as in BFDI, in The Scale of the Universe 2 (by Cary Huang). Ice Cube voters Aside from Flower, Woody, Golf Ball, Snowball, Match, Eraser, Pen, Tennis Ball and Pencil, many other recommended characters voted for Ice Cube. Rc Accounty.png|Accounty; Explosion772 Rc Acid Tear.png|Acid Tear; coolmatt1019 Rc Alternate Phineas.png|Alternate Phineas; spongron Rc Australia.png|Australia; Ben1178 Rc Back Hoe.png|Back Hoe; englishcreamcakes Rc Balloony bfdi21.png|Balloony; sunslicer2 Rc Basketball bfdi21.png|Basketball; murphygundo Rc BFDI Couples.png|BFDI Couples; DaKillahBunnyz Rc BFDI Trophy.png|BFDI Trophy; onearmedmario Rc Big Rainbow Crow.png|Big Rainbow Crow; maxbigtoe Rc Blackberry's Gemini Phone.png|Blackberry's Gemini Phone; aristagirlz Rc Block of Rock.png|Block of Rock; Topareinc Rc Blue Coiny-0.png|Blue Coiny; Peaflock Rc Blue Firey.png|Blue Firey; nheonhoc Rc Blue Golf Ball.png|Blue Golf Ball; superdarkepic Rc Blue Tennis Ball With Arms.png|Blue Tennis Ball With Arms; MadameEraser Rc Blueberry.png|Blueberry; shyguywarrior Rc Boots the Monkey-0.png|Boots the Monkey; bridgetteandcody2 Rc Bracelety-0.png|Bracelety; dapoppy42 Rc Broken South America.png|Broken South America; EtienneLuu Rc Bubble's Older Brother.png|Bubble's Older Brother; totaldramasurvivor1 Rc Budget Cuts.png|Budget Cuts; FlykydFly Rc Caked.png|Caked; TheForgotten989 Rc Cat Flower.png|Cat Flower; PestramiShowALT Rc Cheese.png|Cheese; thewizardingwands Rc Cheez-it-0.png|Cheez-it; Sonicpokelover123 Rc Chris Mcclain.png|Chris Mcclain; ThirstySkunk910 Rc Cilantro.png|Cilantro; totaldramaactonnext Rc Clay Blob.png|Clay Blob; n64boys Rc Coco.png|Coco; CocoJalus Rc Coiny and Firey as BFFs.png|Coiny and Firey as BFFs; jamalioHabbo14 Rc Comet.png|Comet; DarcyDarceDarcy Rc Corn Cob.png|Corn Cob; hark131 Rc Count Bleck.png|Count Bleck; JACKIEMON1 Rc Crayon.png|Crayon; benoah7 Rc Cyan Submarine.png|Cyan Submarine; SerenaPool Rc David Killer.png|David Killer; flamer9111 Rc Demi Lovato.png|Demi Lovato; maadog14ify Rc Dicey.png|Dicey; bebsurg Rc Dion Phaneuf.png|Dion Phaneuf; HOCKEYDOGS64 Rc Disappearing Ink.png|Disappearing Ink; Skittoh Rc Dispenser.png|Dispenser; lavaboyoh Rc Donut.png|Donut; MariosonicBFDI, CokeEpic Rc Donut Hole.png|Donut Hole; jmarston123 Rc Duct Tape.png|Duct Tape; BlockyCuzco Rc Dump Truck.png|Dump Truck; VivaPinata0407 Rc DuncanEpic.png|DuncanEpic; PencilDitz Rc Eliminated Sign.png|Eliminated Sign; MatrVincent Rc Emma Nelson.png|Emma Nelson; DRAC0EMMA Rc Empire State.png|Empire State; Mradw929 Rc Evil Announcer.png|Evil Announcer; kouarasteh Rc Evil Firey.png|Evil Firey; anthonym9499 Rc Evil Ice Cube.png|Evil Ice Cube; DeeandEd Rc Evil Match.png|Evil Match; MrDoubleGAngster Rc Evil Rocky-0.png|Evil Rocky; shockwaveELEKTRIK Rc Evil Spongy-0.png|Evil Spongy; cecsix Rc Evil Teardrop.png|Evil Teardrop; Rhinobuddroblox Rc Evil Woody.png|Evil Woody; marioluigi3128 Rc Evily.png|Evily; BikkeBane Rc Fat Giant Yoshi.png|Fat Giant Yoshi; GoombaPun Rc Fatch.png|Fatch; VollyTiffany Rc Feather-0.png|Feather; vicentetdh Rc Fire Monster.png|Fire Monster; monkeymonful Rc Firey and Leafy's Baby.png|Firey and Leafy's Baby; Fussipede Rc Frieza.png|Frieza; KaraidsLair Rc Froslass.png|Froslass; FR0SLASS Rc Gamecube.png|Gamecube; TheRyanExperiment Rc Giant 7.png|Giant 7; Unkown1337s Rc Giant Fireafy.png|Giant Fireafy; firealarmfreak5 Rc Giant Icicle.png|Giant Icicle; crystiwing Rc Giant Mirror.png|Giant Mirror; Yeautiful Rc Giant Snowball.png|Giant Snowball; VileSnowball Rc Giant Watermelon.png|Giant Watermelon; JordanCuddly Rc Glow Stick.png|Glow Stick; Gravitymaster221 Rc Good Speaker Box.png|Good Speaker Box; miles1baseball Rc Goomba ' Dead Goomba.png|Goomba ' Dead Goomba; ILVGwebmaster, NashingEllie Rc Green Kool-Aid.png|Green Kool-Aid; Khan3000ify Rc Green Match.png|Green Match; lobonator98 Rc Green Pin.png|Green Pin; SassyPin Rc Halb.png|Halb; RochelleClawz Rc Headband.png|Headband; MrMephie Rc Hotdog; huntsgum1.png|Hotdog; huntsgum1, catizon100 Rc Huge Firey ' Giant Firey.png|Huge Firey ' Giant Firey; puppylover41925, PorscheBB13 Rc ICE Ball.png|ICE Ball; Jill1o1 Rc Ice Woody.png|Ice Woody; SAMUSLAZ0R Rc Joe.png|Joe; jojolw234 Rc Jumbo Swimming Pool.png|Jumbo Swimming Pool; SBProductions12 Rc Kalia Booker.png|Kalia Booker; VollyMonique Rc Kid Speaker Box.png|Kid Speaker Box; jedimaster2041 Rc Knuckles.png|Knuckles; cheetah465 Rc Lara Croft.png|Lara Croft; NoahLikesApples Rc Lava Pool.png|Lava Pool; PiantaVillage Rc Leafball.png|Leafball; PichuxCastform123 Rc Lemony.png|Lemony; bebgsurg Rc Limoy.png|Limoy; jumphi100 Rc Lindsay.png|Lindsay; baseballfan111100 Rc Lipstick.png|Lipstick; NinniePin Rc Lit Match.png|Lit Match; TDImaster12 Rc Lollipop-0.png|Lollipop; theviperman77 Rc Marker.png|Marker; TheRyanExperiment Rc Meat Ball.png|Meat Ball; ice1200000 Rc Mexican Food.png|Mexican Food; drfizwuz997 Rc Mixy.png|Mixy; Nelsa13luv Rc Moby the Puppy.png|Moby the Puppy; ahabsmom Rc Moustche That's Longer on One Side than on the Other Side.png|Moustache That's Longer on One Side than on the Other Side; ItsSooooooFluffy Rc Negative Side of the Contestants.png|Negative Side of the Contestants; MWM3682 Rc Notch (Creator of Minecraft).png|Notch (Creator of MineCraft); malcolmthegamer Rc Nyan Cat-0.png|Nyan Cat; TheEpicThomas Rc Orangey.png|Orangey; kciiz Rc Paige Michalchuk.png|Paige Michalchuk; egiaPkuhclahciM Rc Paintbrush.png|Paintbrush; MrAlmond71 Rc Peanut Butter.png|Peanut Butter; NYGiantsSniper Rc Phantom Firey.png|Phantom Firey; vader97100 Rc Pink Match.png|Pink Match; OmniCece Rc Pink Tennis Ball.png|Pink Tennis Ball; calicofan998 Rc Plasma Spongy.png|Plasma Spongy; alexlion05 Rc Pokeball.png|Pokeball; jimimon100 Rc Pokemon Card.png|Pokemon Card; chimcharman123 Rc Poley.png|Poley; edtrin175 Rc Purple Match.png|Purple Match; simondomino Rc Red Golf Ball.png|Red Golf Ball; MagnePop Rc REGULARDUDE.png|REGULARDUDE; regulardude45 Rc Robot Bubble.png|Robot Bubble; co1669 Rc Robot Spider.png|Robot Spider; SarahRage Rc Rock My BFDI.png|Rock My BFDI; LpsVilleFilms Rc Rock Pin.png|Rock Pin; YARDI0VICH Rc Rockette.png|Rockette; ytdnlt1999 Rc Shadow.png|Shadow; TheAntisonic12345678 Rc Shelly.png|Shelly; QUIPPLEZ Rc Shiny Lucario.png|Shiny Lucario; WiiSportsResort2010 Rc Skinny Spongy.png|Skinny Spongy; TheRanterGuy Rc Soilger.png|Soilger; hdude01 Rc Solar System.png|Solar System; bobbo44445 Rc Sonic the Hedgehog-0.png| Sonic the Hedgehog; ChocoBlue23 Rc Space Core.png|Space Core; dcatone Rc Spaghetti.png|Spaghetti; MrLegoWaffle911 Rc Speaker Box V2.png|Speaker Box V2; arturs2323 Rc Spoon.png|Spoon; MephilezShadow Rc Sun.png|Sun; razeblox, Ice1200000 Rc TB & GB's Children.png|TB & GB's Children; RelicanthJazz Rc Tictacky.png|Tictacky; CycloneBlader33 Rc Top.png|Top; bubbaboy1204 Rc Trash Can-0.png|Trash Can; beagleboyful Rc Treasure Chest.png|Treasure Chest; Pacothediscoking Rc Twigy.png|Twigy; joestdi Rc Two.png|Two; Junsumoto Rc Ulcer Pin.png|Ulcer Pin; EELEKTR0SS Rc USA.png|USA; cherryhill420 Rc Volcano.png|Volcano; WoodyMamoswine Rc Watery-0.png|Watery; flynngundo Rc Weird David ' Carl Edwards.png|Weird David ' Carl Edwards; SallyPaige, MVboys2 Rc Weird Rocky.png|Weird Rocky; MVboys3 Rc West Virginia.png|West Virginia; Studioericty Rc White Rocky.png|White Rocky; addrial Rc Wind Archer.png|Wind Archer; yummysimon4 Rc Wonder Woman-0.png|Wonder Woman; captainjking Rc Xbox.png|Xbox; DanTheStripe Rc Yellow Snowball.png|Yellow Snowball; souleaternom Rc Your Mom.png|Your Mom; mamaweegee64 Metal Ball Metal Ball was Bubble after turning into metal due to Yoylecake's side effects. Metal Ball was recommended by worldsubways13. Trivia *Coco is a character in a Nintendo series called Animal Crossing. * Strangely, TB & GB's Children have no faces or limbs. * Shiny Lucario doesn't actually look like a shiny Lucario, as a shiny Lucario has yellow fur and sports a blue body. * The character Regulardude is based on Rigby from Regular Show. * Goomba has arms, unlike the character it's based on in Super Mario Bros. Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters